The A-Team
by Amy Kitty Katz
Summary: Emil's government is threatened by a gang. In order for it to be protected, he has to make 1,000,000. he finds a job at a prostitute house. There, many things happen to him, and life takes a huge turn, and he becomes broken. When Matthias finds out, he wants to help Emil. But will he be able to fix him, or has Emil already sunk too deep?


Hi! It's Amy here! I'm now presenting you with a new story! This fic mainly focuses on Iceland, or Emil. If you know what the song _A-Team_ by _Ed Sheeran_ is about, then you can tell that this is not going to be a happy fic. At all. It will be vulgar, crude, depressing, angsty, all that good stuff. But, for those of you who don't know what the song is about, let me give you a brief summary:

It's about a prostitute.

Was that brief enough for you? It was? Good. Well, to put it n more descriptive terms, it's about a drug addictive prostitute. and someone comes by and finds out, and the person wants to help the prostitute come clean and live a better life. Now are we clear? Yes? Wonderful.

Now, let's look at how this fic is going to work. Each chapter will contain a few lyrics, and they will have to do something with the chapter, like a theme. Now, one of the lyrics: _'It's too cold outside'_, may or may not be spoken out loud or mentioned. For example, I could make the character say how cold it is, or think it. Or I could describe it. Like how the character looks at a thermometer, and it says something like 30 degrees F. Or, I could make the character shiver, have his lips turn blue, make it a whole big thing. I like to make things big, so I think I'm gonna go with the third option. I'll try not to make it boring. Actually, this might be the most interesting piece I've written so far!

Now time to be serious. This is my first songfic. And making a story with many details and descriptions. As well as angst. And I'm asking for all of you who will follow, to please be patient. And please leave reviews. On how the story is going, what I should/'nt do in the future, so I can edit my layout. And any spelling or grammar errors. And also, please remind me to write. I can be a bit forgetful. :) _But don't make every review on when I'm going to update. Actually leave a proper review..._

I'm hoping that this fic will be the best one yet. In everything. Grammar, followers, interest (both mine and yours) yadayada. Please support me in this. And please, please, don't flame me. This is all I have to say for now. Once again, please stay by my side.

Now on to the story. (_About damn time!_ Yeah, I know that's what y'all were thinking... )

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

_White Lips, Pale face_

* * *

The office was quiet. Well, as quite as a room can get. There was a small fire crackling in the far corner of the room, spitting out sparks against the black wire door concealing the opening; the sparks were screaming, flying to try to get out of its wired prison, but to no avail.

In the center of a room, there was a desk. It was made of Mahogany, carved to the finest and simplest form. At the desk, sat two men. The first one, who was the occupant of the desk, was very old. He had gray hair, a weak but fine build, and a stone face. He had on a black suit and tie, and square rimmed glasses. The other male, was very young. He had white hair, violet eyes, and an expressionless face. He was wearing a brown blazer with matching pants, a snow white button down shirt with matching boots and laces, and a cravat. A puffin was sitting on the younger male's head, looking blankly around the room.

The younger male; Iceland, also known as Emil, picked up his head to look at his boss. His eyes were clouded with worry. His hands were in the form of fists, resting shakily on his lap. His body was tense, almost shaking of the amount his body held. His face was a bit pale, mostly due to the horror the news his boss gave him just now. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words. After a few moments of struggling, he spoke.

"How much do they want?"

His boss sighed heavily, taking of his glasses and running a hand down his face. The act was unprofessional to do in front of a personification; but given the circumstances, the act was understandable. His boss put his glasses back on, folding his hands and resting them on the desk. He looked at Emil, his mouth in a tight line. He was upset, it was clearly evident on his face. He licked his dry lips before answering the Nation, taking in another deep breath.

"About 1,000,000. That's what they demanded."

Emil groaned, running a hand through his silver hair. "Shit," he mumbled. He looked back at his boss, who was now looking at some documents on the desk, as they clearly became much more interesting than the current topic at hand. Emil took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then let it out. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. "When do they need the money?"

His boss looked at Emil again, this time, his eyes were filled with sadness. They looked softer than they did a few minutes ago. Emil's boss shrugged, making a little humming noise before answering. "They said we can get the money in when we want. Although, they said that they were going to be checking in on us every couple of weeks to see if we are actually getting it."

Emil groaned once again. He placed his elbows on the desk, burying his face in his hands. Why did this have to happen? Why where they so hard to catch? Emil now had to get 1,000,000 for a gang that threatened them, saying that they will blow up the government buildings if they didn't get the money. Emil raised his head a bit, so that his eyes were just above his fingertips. He stayed there for a bit, before asking his boss a question he has thought about for a few minutes now.

"What will we have to do to get the money?"

His boss answered immediately. "You will have to get a human job. Try to find one, or a few, that pay well. Everyone who knows about this is trying to a find a few extra jobs to pay off the money. We need you to do the same. Is that clear?"

Emil was sitting up straight now, his full attention on his boss. "Yes. I will get one as soon as possible." He stood up, and placed the chair in its proper place. He nodded to his boss. "Thank you."

He turned and left without another word.

* * *

Emil walked casually down the road. It was a chilly winter afternoon. Emil tilted his head back to look at the sky, breathing out, creating a small cloud of air. For the past two days he has tried to find a job, but so far, he had absolutely no luck at all.

He continued to walk further, entering some alleyways. Emil has always liked walking in alleys. He always found it fun to walk around the brick mazes of the buildings, and how quiet they were.

When Emil turned a corner, the first thing he saw was a sign. It was made out of card board, and the writing on it looked like it has been sprayed on. The sign said 'Now Hiring'. Emil's face brightened up. This was the chance! He could finally get a job! Quickly, he approached the door.

He put his hand on the handle, and slowly opened the door. He walked inside, and noticed that the place was a mess. And it was big. There were a bunch of halls, and a bunch of men wandering around the area. He looked around, and cautiously walked further in the building. A bunch of people looked at him with questioning looks, others hungry and lustful. Emil was slightly disturbed by that.

"Excuse me," he spoke out loud, his voice was a little raised, trying to get someone's attention. "I saw that this place was hiring, and so, I'm here to apply for the job."

The place went silent. Everyone who was present looked at him. Some started to murmur things to one another, and some looked unsure to speak. After a minute, someone spoke.

"Someone get Greg." A few people nodded and spoke in agreement, and some others went out to find this so-called 'Greg'.

After a minute or two, someone called out. "He's here!" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Emil did as well, as soon as a man came in to view.

The man who came in t view looked to be around his twenties. Maybe 21 or 23. He had a scar going down his face, starting from his left cheek, and ending at his chin. He had dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. He had a nice body, Emil noticed, and a strong looking face. The man walked in front of Emil, and looked down at him. Emil swallowed.

"Are you 'Greg'?"

The man smirked, amused by the question. He pat Emil on the shoulder, then retrieved his hand. "Yes, I am. And I'm assuming you are the pipsqueak that wants to apply for the job?"

Emil nodded. "Yes."

A door opened, and a teen came out. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked to be around 17. He had light skin, and he was thin. He came up to Greg, and stood by his side. Greg smiled at the other boy, and put his arm around his waist, brining him closer. Greg looked at Emil. "Do you even know what this place is?"

Emil shook his head. "No, I don't."

Greg sighed. "This is a male prostitution house. You still want to apply for the job?" He looked at Emil warily.

Emil thought about it. "How much do you pay?"

Greg shrugged. "We pay about 3,000 a week. But the customers pay too. Depending on how long they stay, and what they want."

Emil nodded. "Then I want to apply for the job."

Greg looked surprised. "Really?" When Emil just nodded, Greg sighed. "Alright." He gently pushed the blonde boy in front of him, both of his hands placed around the teens hips. "Max here will bring you to sign the secrecy papers. They basically tell you that you will be secret about this place, and all that. Okay? And after that, you will start next week. Clear?"

Emil nodded. "Yes, that's clear."

Greg nodded. He leaned down and whispered something to Max, who just nodded with his face turning a light pink. He gestured Emil to follow him, and he walked down the hall. Emil followed him.

"Hey, kid."

Emil turned around, and saw Greg holding up his hand, gesturing for Emil to stop walking. "What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Emil."

Greg just hummed. "Emil, huh? Alright, good night." Greg turned around and entered a door, leaving Emil.

"Emil."

Emil turned to the direction he was walking in, and saw Max waiting down the end of the hall. "Come on."

Emil nodded and walked down the hall, catching up to Max. He looked at Max, who was facing ahead already. "Hey, Max?"

"Hm?" Max turned his head around to look at Emil, then nodded. "what's up?"

"Are you, by any, chance, going out with Greg?"

Max' face flushed bright red. "N-No, not t all. "I-I mean, I like him, b-but I don't think he likes me in r-return." He scratched the back of his head, and coughed. He turned to a room, and opened the door. "Come in. These are where the documents are." He disappeared behind the room.

Emil looked at the room. Well, he thought. There's no turning back now.

He entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope it wasn't too boring for you. It wil get better, I promise. And yes, I have some OC's. They will be appearing again in the story. And yes, Max has a GIANT crush on Greg. And by Greg's actions, he may like Max in return. We shall see. :)

Please leave a review!

Until next time!


End file.
